


Delta 1406 (Sam Winchester x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N helps Dean with his fear of planes despite meeting him and Sam for the first time.





	Delta 1406 (Sam Winchester x reader)

Sitting on the aisle side of the plane, I was excited for my trip to San Francisco. I haven’t seen my family in forever and I finally had a week off to spend some time with them. As the plane took off, the guy that sat by the window started breathing heavily. 

‘Are you okay?’ I asked him. 

With panic flushed across his face, he nodded. ‘Sure sure sure.’ 

‘I’m sorry, my brother is just scared of planes.’ the guy in the middle seat apologized. 

‘My brother hated planes too.’ I spoke as I hand him my iPod. ‘Music used to distract my brother when we flew. Hopefully this helps.’

‘Thank you. I appreciate it.’ the guy smiled and wore the headphones. 

The guy sitting next to me smiled, ‘That was very nice of you. I’m Sam by the way.’ 

I smiled in return, ‘I’m Y/N. And of course. Glad I can help.’ 

Sam grinned, ‘So is your boyfriend waiting for you in San Francisco?’

The sudden question caught my attention, ‘No, my family is from there so I’m visiting. You?’ 

‘Dean and I have some stuff to take care of. Family Business.’ 

‘Ah, sounds really fancy.’

As he chuckled, he shook his head. ‘No, no. It’s not I promise.’

The whole flight to San Francisco, we talked about everything; our childhood, our interests and he talked about Dean. In a blink of an eye, we landed. 

‘Do you need a ride to wherever you’re going?’ I asked sweetly, hoping he’d say yes. 

‘Thank you for the offer but we already have someone that’s picking us up.’ 

‘Alright. It was nice knowing you.’ I said goodbye to him as I took out my carry on bag out of the overhead compartment, heading out the plane into the airport. As I go through several doors, I saw my family waiting for me. 

‘Hey guys, I missed you so much.’ I say as I hugged each of my family members. 

When my mother pulled away from my hug, she ran passed me, ‘Welcome!’ With confusion on my face, I turned around and saw Dean and Sam walking towards us.

‘Hello Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N.’ Sam greeted my parents. He looked over to me and his eyes widen. ‘Wait…’ 

‘My family is the people you’re helping?’ I spoke in surprise. 

‘Small world huh?’ Sam chuckled. 

‘You guys know each other?’ my father asked. 

‘Something like that.’ I said as I smiled at Sam. Something tells me that I’ll really going to enjoy my week at San Francisco. 

‘Dang, now I have to give you your iPod back.’ Dean blurted.


End file.
